castlevillefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycio/12
=June= Welcome Hi, welcome to CastleVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Merida page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) =July= Admin rights Since I stopped playing CastleVille around month ago I am not coming back that often. You should submit your request and I am sure that it will pass easy! Also ask them about granting you Bureaucrat rights, that is more than admin so that you be able to make new admins by yourself! On every wiki should be at least 1 active Bureaucrat and few active admins. I am really hoping that people will come more often and help this wiki to grow. If you need any help about admin duty you can contact me here and I will try to help you as much as possible, since I am an active admin on FarmVille wiki for few months now. Best luck with editing and of course with submiting admin request! Greenny |Talk 12:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I agree the wiki needs some help with cleanup, so I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck straightening it out! -- Wendy (talk) 03:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Huge congrats on getting b-crat and admin rights! I told you that you will not have any problem to get it and you sure deserve it with your hard work. Now you can stop all that new vandals and maybe to change theme on wiki... If you need any help about admin and b-crat job fell free to contact me here and I will try to help you as much as I can. I wish you good luck with editing and to find more good active editors! Greenny |Talk 11:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for admin rights. I will try to help you with cleaning this wiki. What do you think about changing theme and colors on wiki? White look too much on wiki central! Greenny |Talk 19:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) =September= Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC)